


From the Innermost／5

by Roriy



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roriy/pseuds/Roriy





	From the Innermost／5

我为什么会变成这样？  
这个问题在莱戈拉斯的脑海里闪现出来，逼迫他不得不蹙紧眉头，挺起腰身，让自己更深地坐下去。  
神像上的那一根并不具有人类的温度，它是粗硕而冰凉的一根，操进Omega湿软的体内时，如同一柄无情的剑。精灵忍着将出的呻吟，双手扶在神像的肩上，将自己禁忌的情欲附在这纹丝不动的神像上。被插入的一瞬间，他的心里产生了一股模糊的感觉：这并不是神像，也不是某个受他膜拜已久的东西，它就是埃斯泰尔。  
那根硬邦邦的物事终于探到了他体内最娇嫩也最隐秘的地方，他浑身颤抖着，哆嗦着身子，口中含糊地发音：“梵拉啊，不……”  
然而他最后还是放开了手。于是那根东西也得以一插到底。  
“啊啊啊……”他疼得脸色发白，眼里掉下泪来。疼痛和酥麻的快感被一道压入子宫内，他感到那根粗硬的东西强横地顶开了子宫与产道连接处的那一圈脆弱的肉——那是Omega的结。与Alpha的结不同，Omega的结是长在子宫口的。撕裂结的伤口渗出了血，顺着他雪白的腿根往外流。  
这是这个处子Omega真正意义上的第一次，他的Alpha却甚至不是一个人。  
他让那根硬物抵在自己的宫颈里，努力喘着气适应它的长度，然而腿间冰冷又禁忌的填塞感依然叫他濒临被贯穿的疯狂。没过多久，他尝试着摆腰。Omega的子宫壁比外产道要更加敏感，只稍微摩擦一下，他的腰就完全软下来了。现在，他浑身上下都被发情和快感席卷着，他以一种略微羞耻的姿势跨坐在神像的腿上，战栗着控制自己上下吞吐着那一根，又上前去亲吻神像那肖似埃斯泰尔的脸。  
我一定是疯了。  
他阖着双眼，泪珠都挂在长长的睫毛上。神殿中的一切都是昏暗的，没人会进来打扰祭司的祷告，也没有人会目睹此刻神坛上淫靡的一幕：密林高贵的神之侍者，竟赤身裸体地与神像交合。  
“啊啊……埃斯泰尔……呜……啊……”  
搂着神像的肩膀，精灵低声喘息着，额头抵在神像的脖颈处。他整副身子都已经完全地送上前去，跟神像贴在一起，像献祭自己一般地不断向下坐实臀部，承受着那根坚硬的粗物的碾磨。那东西太大也太粗，快要把他的体内都磨成一滩水了，并且在无数次进出后被熨得湿滑而温热，混着处子的血和爱液不断在Omega柔软的宫颈里摩擦进出，每一次插入都让精灵的身躯战栗不止。毫无疑问，即使他美妙的身体在之前已经与埃斯泰尔有了交欢的经验，对方也未曾让他陷入到如此激烈的、裹挟着汹涌情潮的人事中。在以往的几次里，埃斯泰尔始终都显得理智十足，哪怕插入也带着点解决问题的味道。这一切都让莱戈拉斯清楚地知道，他从未真正地打开过自己。而自己，也从没真正地陷入到Omega的本能中去过。  
可这回不一样。他不敢张开眼，生怕自己无法忍受这般淫靡的景致；然而交合时令人每条神经都发麻的快感却俘虏了他，有时他会因为被操得过深而差点晕过去。他那隐秘湿软如秘境的子宫，像张开伞盖的水母一般，充盈着足够的水，又在硬物插入的那一刻贪婪地缩紧。这过程让他感到被撑开的痛苦，又给了他心荡神驰的销魂滋味。  
他在神像上摆着腰，任由快感积累着，感觉自己已然变成了一滩水，在起伏中来到了崖边，即将随着山洪流下。他连嘴唇都哆嗦了，断断续续喊着埃斯泰尔的名字，发泄又爱恋地吻着神像的嘴，好像连心中那些彷徨失措都被高潮的激荡湮灭了。  
\------------------------------------------------------  
“莱戈拉斯，”白袍法师叫住了那个匆匆的背影，“你看起来精神不太好。”  
“……我很抱歉。”身着银袍的精灵僵硬地转过身，对他行了个礼。诚如白袍法师所说，他的面色看起来极其苍白，像是遭受了一场很大的打击似的。  
“可怜的孩子，”法师怜悯地说，“希望晚祷时你能恢复以前的模样，这样才不辜负密林的精灵对你的爱护。”  
“是……”  
莱戈拉斯依然僵硬着身子，直到萨茹曼白色的身影离去，他才扶着神殿的石柱，缓缓地、贴着石料的表面滑坐下去。  
我真该死……  
他闭上眼睛，左手握成拳，在石柱上捶了一下。  
都怪作业的那个梦。那个梦实在太真实了，连石像的冰冷都那么真实。他记得梦里的每个细节：他是怎么抱着它亲吻的，怎么对那张酷似埃斯泰尔的脸庞诉说衷肠，怎么违背了理智与它交合。这一切都太荒唐，莱戈拉斯可以确信，若是放在平时，他根本不可能那么做，不——  
神龛里的一如，是没有脸的。那不可能是埃斯泰尔。埃斯泰尔也不会到这里来……他也许永远都不会来了。  
可——今天早晨，当他从那个销魂蚀骨的梦里醒来时，湿透的下身却在提醒他，那些思念和爱是真的，是对这个Alpha的想念让他做了这样的梦。  
他为此六神无主，整整一个上午，都像一个栖在神殿深处的影子一样徘徊。  
那男人拒绝带走他，却给了他冲出牢笼的渴望。  
“殿下，”女精灵略显担忧的声音从他身后传来，“今晚的晚祷会将有伊姆拉缀斯的贵客要来，您的父亲瑟兰督伊陛下也会出席，是时候准备了。”  
童年时起就结识的友人转过脸，苍白的嘴唇神经质地抿紧着。他蓝色的眼睛无神地朝她望了良久，才苦笑了一下：“我知道了，陶瑞尔。”  
今夜的晚祷会是祭祀的开始，也是密林祭司在全族面前的第一次露面。莱戈拉斯知道，他不能有任何出错，也不可以让自己的族人为此蒙羞。当他重新走回神殿宽大的走廊时，他的脸上已经恢复了往日的神态：孤高、冰冷而矜持，好像昨夜那个与神欢好的梦已经离他而去了一般。  
\--------------------------  
参与晚祷的大多都是精灵。阿拉贡抱着臂想，自己大约没有他们那么虔诚。他是个——只是个充满欲望的人类。而他的欲望对象，此刻正远在人群之上。祭司的祭坛被置于神殿的大门外，往下有一段较陡峭的石阶，延伸到最底下，还有一块灌满了带有祝福和魔法的、撒着花瓣的温水，那是给祭司沐浴用的。  
上千双眼睛就在台阶外几百步远的地方看着，高贵的祭司当然不可能就那样赤身裸体地沐浴，何况精灵们的视野向来不错。凭着良好的眼力，他看见莱戈拉斯正背对着众人浸在水池里，他的身上只穿了一件单薄的白衫，背部的地方已经全湿透了，想必其它地方也是。他眼神复杂地往那儿看了一会儿，又朝左右望了望，忽然发现精灵真是一个毫无欲望的种族，居然对着眼前的美景毫不在乎。  
也可能是自己太肮脏了？他自嘲地笑了笑。  
水池里很快有了些动静。他看见莱戈拉斯从里面站了起来，湿透的衣衫贴在肌肤上，勾勒出他纤瘦而颀长的身躯，让他看起来近乎赤裸。  
他可能也不知道什么是引诱。阿拉贡心想。  
精灵的背影看起来毫无变化，赤裸着足踏上石阶，在上面留下湿透的脚印。他背对着族人，在石阶上越走越高，直至走到白袍法师的面前。  
“跪下吧，孩子。”萨茹曼的声音在神殿内外回响。  
于是阿拉贡就看见那个身躯跪了下来，温顺地低着头。  
萨茹曼略一俯首，抽出精灵的铸剑，剑身绕着密林祭司那雪白的胸颈挥舞了三个十字，口里念诵着昆雅语的颂歌。礼毕，他咬破自己的手指，在莱戈拉斯的额头、鼻尖和下颌处点了三下。  
“一如与你同在。”法师说。  
精灵抬起脸，在他的注视下站直，神情庄重地走进了神殿深处。  
“晚祷开始。”  
随着法师的一声宣告，密林上空回响起了精灵们的歌声。  
阿拉贡没有参与精灵们的歌唱，他默默地向着神殿深处张望了好一会儿，低声说：“他是个Omega。”  
美丽、却对自己的美丽一无所知的、单纯、青涩、性感的处子Omega。他原以为自己只会遥遥地望他一眼就满足，却不得不惊讶于那种混杂着欲和圣洁的美。他心知自己的欲念是复杂甚至不洁的，它让他不得不追随着莱戈拉斯的身影，乃至于让他想把那身影据为己有。他见过莱戈拉斯陷入情欲的样子，理性让他不曾越雷池一步；但今晚不一样，他感到自己的欲望从没这么强烈过，强得他想不顾一切地跟上莱戈拉斯的脚步，把神殿变成他们的婚床，与他抵死缠绵。唯有这样，他心中潜藏的爱欲，才能找到生的出口。  
“他是，我一开始也觉得不可思议，”亚玟·暮星柔和地望着他，“你喜欢他，对吗？”  
“这话咱们私下说说就罢了。”阿拉贡赶忙道。他从来不瞒着自己这位姐姐。  
暮星的目光绵长而智慧，她看着自己低着头的弟弟，为自己的父亲所收养的人类之子，心觉他已陷入了苦痛的恋情中，便低声说：“你不仅喜欢他，还想做他的丈夫。”  
“我想要他，”阿拉贡直白地说，“遇见他以前，我不知道自己是个充满欲望的人类。但我也知道，那是出于我掠夺本性的爱……亚玟，精灵的教养也许让我看起来比一般人类有些样子，但我也知道，在我的体内，也许住着一只可怕的巨兽，它热爱美也贪恋美，并且善于掠夺，十分危险，”他说，嗓音沉厚，“我多么惧怕，这样的本性，会使他远离我。”  
“你可以试试看？”亚玟看着他。  
“我不想尝试，”男人摇头，“我想，在这件事上，我承受不了失败的代价。”  
“埃斯泰尔，你胆怯了。”  
“是的，”阿拉贡微微叹息，灰蓝色的眼睛看向天际，“我本就胆怯，不必说自己不害怕，虚伪比懦弱更令我讨厌。”  
tbc.


End file.
